


Journey to Prehistory

by Leky88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leky88/pseuds/Leky88
Summary: My old Stargate story. It's been many years since I wrote this. It's a bit of a crazy story🤣 and I hope you like ita little bit. 😁😀
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Journey to Prehistory

**Author's Note:**

> My old Stargate story. It's been many years since I wrote this. It's a bit of a crazy story🤣 and I hope you like it  
> a little bit. 😁😀

Journey to Prehistory

When one mistake of a single person gets SG-1 into a very strange environment… To the world that used to be on our planet a long time ago.

As always, SG-1 was supposed to go on a mission. It was mainly Daniel, who wanted to go there because of some findings that SG-3 discovered. Neither Jack nor anyone else on the team was that excited to go. Sam and Teal'c were no different. Everyone was busy, but there was nothing they could do about it, they just had to go with Daniel. Jack and the rest of the team were ready, waiting for Daniel, who had to carry a ton of all sorts of tools. Daniel had to many gadgets to carry that Teal'c had to help him.

"Daniel, where the hell did you get stuck?" Jack snapped at him as he appeared in the gate area.

"Oh come on, you don't have to get mad, Jack. I'm already here, I just have a little more stuff to take with me. And if you could kindly help me, it wouldn't kill you," Daniel said angrily.

"Look, it's your stuff, so drag it on by own. Hey, Walter, dial the address," Jack said.

"Yes, sir," Walter replied, dialing the address, but not noticing that he accidentaly inserted different coordinates as he was supposed to.

The general gave the team permission to go through and SG-1 went on a new mission, but they had no idea where they were actually about to end up. Neither of them knew that the coordinates had changed and the gate sent them to a completely different side of the galaxy.

When they appeared on that planet, they were greeted by dense vegetation and far and wide no ruins.

"Ehmmm, Daniel, are you sure that we're at the right place?“ Jack asked.

"I have no idea, but it doesn't look like the pictures the probe showed. There shouldn't be so many trees here," Daniel said.

"According to all available data, we're not where we should be," Sam said.

"Carter, stop kidding me. How the hell this could have happened?" Jack asked.

"Maybe a mistake in the gate or Walter entered something wrong," Sam tried to explain the situation.

"Well, that's nice, but whatever... let's see where we ended up," Jack said, wanting to go in some direction but not knowing which way to choose. And to make things worse, they suddenly heard some strange noises. It was actually a rather strange roar that echoed far behind the thick trees.

"Well, I don't like this at all," Jack said.

"You're not alone, sir," Sam replied.

None of them knew which way to go, since it looked lime that no one had been here for a long time.

"Seems like this planet is probably uninhabited," Daniel said after a long glance around.

"You don’t say... we wouldn't have figured it out without you," Jack said.

"Well, I'm just saying… you don't have to take me at my each word," Daniel said hurt.

"And you don't have to lose your mind all the time," Jack snapped at him.

"Jack, can you explain to me what’s wrong with you again?" Daniel snapped at him back.

"Nothing’s wrong with me, but we have to stick around here because of you," Jack said angrily.

"Come on, go home then. I'd like to explore this planet while we're on it," Daniel said, refusing to continue arguing with Jack.

But Jack was obviously about an argument, so he started picking on Daniel again. After about half an hour of quarreling, Sam stepped in between them, unable to listen to them anymore.

"Gentlemen, you can leave this all the way home to Earth," Sam said angrily.

"Eeeee Carter, don't yell at us ... please, I just wanted him to stop," Jack defended himself.

"Well, sir, but I don't want you to argue with Daniel, we didn't come here to argue. Daniel is right, sir. We should try to find out where we are," Sam said.

"Damn, Sam, I thought you'd be on my side," Jack complained.

"You know I'm always on your side. But today Teal'c and I are impartial. I'm just saying it's not a bad thing to know where we are," Sam said.

"Okay, you two. But Sam's coming with me and the two of you are together," Jack said.

"All right then, sir," Sam agreed.

Daniel was thrilled that Jack had finally allowed exploration of this planet. He and Teal'c went the other way than Sam and Jack. But it was hard to explore at all, because the planet was so densely overgrown that they thought it was just a rainforest planet. Sam and Jack walked about a mile from the gate, and the forest still had no end. But as they were going further, more strange sounds could be heard.

"Sam, I don't know about you, but I really don't like this," Jack said.

"I feel the same way, sir," Sam replied.

When Jack wanted to say something more to Sam, Daniel contacted them with a walkie-talkie that he and Teal‘c had found something. Daniel asumed that they would probably be quite interested, since he probably knew where they were and what was going on here. So Sam and Jack set off again.

"Can you tell me, what's so important to you?" Jack said.

"Look at these bones," Daniel said, pointing to the ground at a pile of bones of some large animal.

"Well, what do I have to do with the bones? To put together what they were? What do you really want from me, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Jesus, Jack, do you have to be so dull? Why don’t you look closely? Doesn't it remind you of anything?“

"Hmmm, wait ….. it reminds ….. it's …….. nothing," Jack said.

"For God's sake, Jack, you're really that dull. It's really not telling you anything, is it?" Daniel insisted.

"Well, if it's a $ 100 riddle, I'd try to guess, but I really don't know, Danny, what are you talking about. So I'd rather give up and let you tell me what am I looking at," Jack said.

"Jack .... you're .... well ..... have you ever seen Jurassic Park?" Daniel asked.

"So now it's going to be a filmography test? Yes, Daniel, I did see it. Why? Do you want to know how it ends?" Jack asked.

"Jesus, Jack! Could you take something seriously for once? Jack, I'm not a paleontologist, but I know this ... this is a Dinosaur skeleton," Daniel said.

"What? Daniel, what are you talking about? Did you drink something? Stop being selfish and share it with us," Jack said.

"Sam, tell him something about it too. Otherwise I'm going crazy over him today. Damn it, this is a Dinosaur skeleton ... it's clear to you? If you ask what it is or how it got it here I won’t be able to tell you," Daniel replied, somewhat agitated.

"I'm not going to get involved," Sam said.

"Well, Danny… so what you're saying is that we're in a lost world or something?" Jack asked.

"I guess so," Daniel replied.

"In that case… we're packing, we're going home. We'll leave the ancient lizards on their own and we're going home," Jack decided.

"You don't even care, what this planet can bring us? What a treasure it is?" Daniel asked.

"No, I don't care. There are some ancient monsters here. So when I said we're going home, it means we're going home," Jack ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere for your information, Jack," Daniel said defiantly.

"Then stay here and become a tasty snack for a lizard. Carter, Teal’c, let’s go," Jack ordered, walking to the gate. When he took a few steps, he noticed that no one was going with him.

"Damn, what did you not understand? Should I tell you in Spanish or German to move your asses and come to the gate with me?" Jack said angrily.

"Sir, you know… this is a really special opportunity. Who knows when we'll be able to see these creatures alive," Sam said.

"You too, Carter? What fascinated you so much about those monsters? You're not the paleo ..... who studies them. You're smart, but this isn't your field," Jack said.

"Sir, come on, it’s okay, if you go... we're all staying here," Sam said.

"Jesus! You're a terrible gang. Okay. I'm just going to tell general Hammond about our mega discovery," Jack said, going to the gate to report regularly.

The rest of the team was waiting for him near the skeleton they found. When Jack returned, he didn't look very excited.

"What’s that worried face about, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea, why the hell did I come here at all. The general wants to send scientists here to look at it. I do regret that we didn't go home in the first place," Jack said, sitting down on a rock.

"Well, that's good," Daniel said.

"Not for everyone, Danny," Jack said, playing with the Dinosaur's bones.

Daniel just shook his head and let him go. After two hours of doing nothing, Jack finally joined the others, who in the meantime were exploring the area. Reinforcements also arrived from the SGC to explore this planet.

Daniel enjoyed it, but Jack was just grumbling about everything and he was annoying everyone. Eventually he gave up and went to explore the local forests. But when Jack wanted to return, he found himself lost.

"Well, that's nice, now some lizard will eat me," he said to himself. He couldn't even contact the others, because the signal from the radio didn't penetrate the trees.

"Sam, haven't you seen Jack?" Daniel asked after a moment's research.

"Well, I don't know, he suddenly picked himself up and left. I don't know where he went. Hopefully he didn't get lost anywhere," Sam said.

"Well ... I just wanted to tell him I needed to go back," Daniel replied.

"Okay, just go. I'll try to find Colonel in the meantime," she said.

"Yeah, thank you, you’re a treasure," Danny smiled and left.

Sam told Teal'c she was looking for Jack, but she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"Colonel," she tried the radio, but there was only a white noise.

She repeated her call several times until she finally managed to contact Jack.

"Sam, thank God! You don't even know how glad I am to hear you," Jack said.

"Where are you, sir?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, it all looks the same here. But there's some kind of a clearing," he replied.

"Hold on, sir. I'm coming for you," Sam replied.

"Sam, you don't have to hurry, nothing is trying to eat me here yet," Jack said.

"I understand, sir," Sam said, trying to find him, using the radio signal. Sam got into a clearing, but she didn't see Jack anywhere.

"Sir, where are you? I’m at the clearing… at least I think that's it," Sam said into the radio.

"Sam, where are you?" Jack asked.

"I guess I got lost here too," she replied.

"Okay, stay where you are" Jack said.

,,Okay."

Sam kept looking around. When she heard the twigs crack, immediately had her P-90 on call, and headed for the place where she heard the noise.

"Sam, where are you?" Jack said.

"Still in the clearing, but now there's something going on. I'm asking for radio silence. It's big, disgusting and noisy," Sam said.

"Don't even move, I don't want to have you eaten," he replied.

Sam was ready to start firing when Jack appeared at the place from where the sounds came from.

"So disgusting and noisy," he repeated her words he'd heard on the radio a moment ago.

"I ... I'm sorry, but I didn't know it was you," Sam defended herself.

"Okay, I'd be scared too. Well, Sam, you can put that gun down … I'm not a prehistoric lizard about to eat you," Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, sir. I went looking for you because ... well, Daniel wanted to go to the SGC and asked for permission. But we couldn‘t find you anywhere, so I sent him home and then I went looking for you," Sam explained the situation.

"Oooo how noble it is from you. Well, it looks that we both got lost. Actually, I wouldn‘t even get lost, but then I saw some lizard and I decided to follow it. And I fould a plain where there were hundreds of them," Jack said.

"We should tell others, even if I don't know how," Sam said.

"Look, we'll let the others be. I'll show you, if I find my way there," Jack said, making his way back through the thicket.

Sam followed him. On the way they talked like never before, when they suddenly heard a noise behind them. Before they could continue, a creature larger than a truck rushed at them. Jack just yanked Sam aside, but they didn't land on a ground as they started rolling down the slope. Jack landed hard on his back and Sam landed on his chest.

"Are you comfortable, Sam?" Jack asked, sliding her hair behind her ear.

"I can't complain," she replied.

Their noses were barely a few millimeters apart, it seemed that they would finally kiss each other, but unfortunately they were disturbed by the thump approaching them.

"We'll probably have company," Jack said.

"Well, it looks like it," Sam said, obviously not getting up from Jack.

"Sam, stay down, maybe we won't be noticed," Jack said.

"Well, I don't even think about it, I'm comfortable with that," Sam smiled at him.

"All right, so am I," Jack said, and finally he gave Sam a gentle kiss. Unfortunately, the kiss didn't last long as a herd of horned Dinosaurs swept past them, followed by a T-Rex.

"Oops," Sam said, but she was silenced by Jack, who gave her another kiss. He didn't want them to be revealed. When the herd and the T-Rex ran away, Sam and Jack could finally stand up, but neither of them wanted too much. Jack took the opportunity to start kissing Sam again. Sam somehow didn't fight back. God knows how long they lay there and kissed.

"I guess we should go back," Sam said after a moment.

"Well, you're right ... let's go," Jack said. So they both reluctantly got up and got on the road.

"Where now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah ... well, I wanted to show you the place with a bunch of Dinos," Jack said.

"All right ... lead me, sir," she smiled at him. Together they came to a plain with a beautiful landscape full of strange creatures, which had not existed on our planet for some time, spread out in front of them.

"That's such a beauty, Jack," Sam said.

"Yeah, those damn lizards are beautiful after all," Jack said.

"Yes, they are. It's weird to come across the world where they actually live. I would still like to know where they came from, or who put them here. They couldn't live on more planets," Sam said.

"Jesus, Sam, please let someone else think about it for just once. Yes, you're smart, but would you mind being normal just for one day?" Jack turned to her.

"But I am normal," she said.

"No ... no ... wait, I mean, well, from time to time you don't have to think about what and where is flying or what's going to explode. Just live and seize the moment," Jack said.

,,I guess you're right."

"I'll teach you to be a normal person and not just the smartest brain on our base," Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack," Sam said, watching out of the corner of her eye as something rustled behind them.

"Oops, we probably have another company," Sam said.

"Again, the lizards won't rest," Jack said.

A T-Rex sprang out of the bushes, but this time he didn't leave Sam and Jack unnoticed.

"Sam. We have to go or we become his snack soon," Jack told her.

However, Sam started running the other way than Jack. Unfortunately, Rex chose Sam and started chasing her. Sam had no chance of escaping him. She tried to hide, but Rex always found her.

"Hey ... you freaking ancient monster ... I'm here," Jack shouted at Rex, trying to distract it from Sam.

But unfortunately his noise attracted the attention of other slightly smaller Dinosaurs. They were now rushing to pursue Jack. Sam solved it by climbing a tree, where T-Rex couldn't go after her. It was too high for him, althought it was a big creature.

Jack wasn't that lucky. The little lizards drove him to a plain where he couldn't hide anywhere. There were lots of other Dinosaurs all around. Jack didn't even have a gun, he lost both of them, when he and Sam fell off the hillside. But Jack was lucky that something bigger and tastier than him was in the way of those little lizards.

Anyway, Jack was worried about Sam and about what had happened to her, so he ran back. However, he couldn’t see anything. He didn't even hear the T-Rex‘s roar and stamp. Jack got the impression that it might be too late. And he couldn't accept that Sam was gone. He panicked immediately, worried about Sam… afraid of what had happened. He started looking for her all over the forest. He wished he wouldn‘t find her torn things. He probably would never bear seeing it.

Jack was searching for almost two hours, but couldn’t find any sign of Sam’s presence - even any kind of sign that something had happened to her. Suddenly, when he looked up, he noticed something falling on him from one of the trees. What he saw was a smiling blonde, who was trying to lure Jack’s attention by throwing stuff at him.

Sam gestured him to be quiet and to slowly climb up to her. It took Jack few moments to get there and then Sam showed him why she wanted him to be quiet.

"How long have you been here?" Jack asked quietly.

"Well, for a long time. I climbed here because of that T-Rex. Then it left me and I quite understand why. It's got a nest here," Sam said.

"Yeah, but how long do you want to stay here? You know, Sam, I was worried that the monster did something to you," Jack admitted.

"Seriously? Jesus, Jack … that … I'm sorry, but I was afraid to climb down so the Dino wouldn't chase me again," Sam said.

"Never mind, I was just scared. Please don't scare me like that next time. Okay, sweetie?" Jack said, smiling at her and kissing her gently.

"I'll do my best," Sam replied, allowing him to kiss her again.

They spent the whole night together on that tree. It was cold that night, so Jack and Sam hugged each other. Actually, it wasn't unpleasant on the other hand. Early in the morning, they were both awakened by the roar of T-Rex.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Looks like our little friend is about to leave. That could be our opportunity to come down from this tree," Jack said.

"That's true, but… how do we get to the gate? We don’t have weapons, a walkie-talkie…. nothing,“ Sam said.

"I have a knife. We'll have to make some weapons. We'll play on being the cave men," Jack suggested.

"Sure, we'll find a flint, some cave, and it'll be perfect," Sam laughed at the thought.

"Hmm, that's a good idea, but I'll be the leader of the pack, and you'll be my prey. I'll take you to that cave and … well … you know what's next," Jack smiled at her.

Sam had the urge to punch him with something to make his smug smile disappear from his face. It eventually disappeared, but it wasn't because Sam had hit him in the head, but it was because they could finally get out of the tree. They hurried back and in the direction they came from. They were lucky that Sam remembered the way back, because if Jack had led them, they would get lost. It seemed that they might have finally found their way to the gate, but after all, something stopped them. They heard a noise coming from the smaller undergrowth.

"Sam, don't be silly, don't go there! I saw the movie, I know how it ended, so please don't go there," Jack tried to stop her, but Sam's curiosity was much bigger.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to me," Sam said, walking toward the thicket. As she pushed the thicket aside, she was beyond surprised. She saw a small, wounded Dinosaur, crouching as it was clearly afraid. Sam couldn't resist trying to touch the little Dino. Of course, it got startled and tried to avoid Sam’s touch, but his injury didn't allow it.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jack said, coming to her. Then he finally noticed a small, defenseless and wounded Dinosaur.

"He's so tiny and beautiful," Sam said.

"Yeah, but we have to leave it here to the mercy of his destiny," Jack said.

"No, please. We can't just let him die here. Come on, Jack, we'll take him with us. He's so tiny and defenseless," Sam said, finally succeeding in taking him.

"Okay, Sam, we're taking him with us, but when we're at the gate, you'll let him go," Jack said.

"No, I'll take him to the base. And even home, to my place. I won't leave him here so that something else could eat him. He's too small for that," Sam replied grimly.

"What if it's just a cub and it grows into a size of big truck? What are you going to do about it then?" Jack asked.

,,And what if it doesn’t?"

"Sam, Jesus, let it be. You don't even know, if it's eating vegetables or meat," Jack tried to talk her out of it, but Sam stood in vain.

"Come on, let him go," Jack said.

"No, I won't," was Sam's definitive answer, holding the little creature in her arms.

"You know we can change something with this," Jack said.

"I'll keep it and that's it," Sam ended their debate.

Jack just eventually shrugged it off and they walked on together, wanting to find the stargate. Sam still had the little Dino with her and it wasn't doing very well, The Dino’s injury was serious, but Sam hoped it would heal and that she could keep it.

"How he's doing?" Jack asked after a moment's silence.

"He doesn't look very good. I know something about healing, but I've never healed or cared for a prehistoric animal," Sam said.

"Yeah … hopefully it will survive," Jack said, smiling at Sam and stroking the creature's head.

"You like him too, don’t you?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's an interesting creature ... and most importantly defenseless. You know what? We're going to keep him, but I'm afraid what the general will say about it," Jack said.

"We‘ll promise him that no one else will find out," Sam said.

"Well, we'll see how it turns out," Jack said.

After hours of wandering through the prehistoric forest, they both had enough. They thought they were walking in a circle, and it looked like that Sam would probably come home with an entire prehistoric ZOO as they found another small creature of the same species during their journey. Jack didn't want to object anymore, because Sam wanted the little one to have a friend. Jack had to take him.

"Sam, do you have any idea, how big it can be?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but it seems to me that it's an adult Dino. It might not grow anymore. Maybe it will only be a little longer. But who knows, how it will turn out," Sam answered.

"Well, as you wish," Jack said, but suddenly he became alerted, because he heard familiar voices. Voices coming from behind the thicket.

"Daniel!!!" Jack called.

They heard the crack of few twigs and suddenly Daniel appeared in front of them, looking ... well … surprised.

"Jesus, people! We have been looking for you all over the place. Where the hell have you been wandering? I already thought something ate you ... and what ... what the hell is this?" he pointed to the Dinos in their arms.

"Oh, Sam takes home the prehistoric Zoo," Jack said.

"Sam, where did you find it and what do you want to do with it?" Daniel asked.

"I want to keep it and also I'd like to treat this one so he doesn't die. I won't leave anyone here for the mercy of this world," Sam said.

"But what will the general say?" Daniel asked.

"Leave me alone. You're scaring me unnecessarily. Well, whatever he says ... I don't care, I'll keep these little ones," Sam said with a fighting spirit. Everyone knew that Sam wouldn't change her mind and that they had to take the Dinos to the base.

"So are you ready to go?" Jack asked. No one said a word, so Jack took it as „yes“. He found it difficult to walk, while dragging one of the Dinos in his arms.

The general was already waiting for them in the gate area. When Sam and Jack went through, he couldn't help but wonder what they were up to. Both Dinos reacted to the change of the environment in their own way – by roaring on the entire base.

"Colonel, Major ... can you please explain this to me?" the general said in a slightly raised voice as it was the only way to be heard over the roar.

"Well, sir ... we saved them," was Jack's clear and concise answer to everything.

The general didn't understand what was going on at all. Sam took the little one to the infirmary and wanted to heal his wounds, but she didn't know how. Jack, meanwhile, took the other Dino to his quarters, but he shouldn't have done so, because the little one decided to thoroughly examine all Jack’s stuff.

Jack just went to the canteen to get some vegetables, but when he came back, he almost got a heart attack, when he saw his room being smashed into pieces.

"You little...," Jack sighed. The Dino sit up and took notice that Jack had come. The Dino immediately reached out to him.

"You little, prehistoric monster… what have you you done here?" Jack smiled. He knew he couldn't be mad at this animal. Although he didn't want to admit it, he somehow liked it.

Meanwhile, Sam and the doctor were trying to heal the other little animal, but so far it didn't look very good.

Jack was playing with his little Dinosaur. He also started feeding him and he was quite surprised what such a little Dino can eat.

After two hours, doctor and Sam managed to heal their Dino, but they didn't know how he would handle the following recovery. No one had ever encountered anything like it.

Meanwhile, Jack and his friend went for a walk around the SGC. The cub studied everything around him. The people at the base were out of seeing the living Dinosaur.

"Carter, how is your Dino doing?" Jack asked Sam, when they finally met again.

"So far it looks like it'll probably survive. We probably saved it. Sir, as I can see, you have company,“ Sam said, when she saw the other Dinosaur they brought to the Earth. "Looks like he likes you, Jack," Sam said quietly.

"Hmmm, seems like it. And he also liked my quarters – right now it looks like a tornado has went through my room. I mean… it hadn’t been much better before, but you know what I mean, right?" he smiled.

"Well, you're probably right. Anway, did you get him anything to eat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I did. And I have to tell you the truth, Sam! I've never seen anything that can eat at such a fast pace and is able to eat a ton of food. I‘m quite scared of what will grow out of it so that we don't have a 20-meter beiste wandering around the base,“ Jack said.

"Well, we tried to find something on the Internet. But I don't know where to look to find out what kind of species it is," Sam said.

"Look, why don’t we go ask our smart-ass?" Jack asked.

"You mean Daniel?"

"Of course… as I said – our smart-ass," Jack replied.

"What about going to the museum?" Sam suggested.

„Yeah, and what do you want to look for there? Do you want to tell them „Hey, I have two living Dinosaurs at home. Could you find out what kind of species are they?“? Come on, Sam… it wouldn't work this way anyway," Jack said.

"I didn't mean that. I thought that we woud just take a look and maybe we'd find out what it is, but I'd probably rather go to the Internet in the end," Sam said and started searching.

Jack, meanwhile, was playing with the little Dino and tried to come up with a name for him, though he knew he wouldn't respond to it.

"Jack, I got it. I know what kind of species it is! Oh no…" Sam said.

"What's going on? Is it a T-Rex or is it going to be as big as a truck?" Jack asked.

"No, it's not a carnivore and it won't be as big as a truck. However, it'll be about two meters long," Sam said.

"It's not that bad. I expected it to be something like the T-Rex that was chasing us. I don't know where I'd put it," Jack said.

"That's true. Well, the other thing is that we have to hope we don't have a male and a female, otherwise we can expect new cubs coming," Sam said.

"Does it mean I have to look under the Dinos‘ skirts to find out? Jesus… Sam, why does it even matter?" Jack asked.

"Well, it probably doesn’t, if we manage to keep them separated. I keep one and you keep the other," Sam said.

"I wouldn't mind, I'd love to have some company at home," Jack said.

"All right then. That injured one will be mine and this little one will be yours, okay?" Sam suggested.

"Then my friend, we will live together," Jack said, taking the cub in his hands.

After a while, Sam's little prehistoric friend recovered and lived with her, but on Hammond's recommendation, she and Jack had to be careful, because if this went public, it would be unfortunate. Sam named her little friend Jack, and Jack named his as Rex. Jack laughed that a little Dino was named after him, but somehow he didn't mind. Thanks to the Dinosaurs, Sam and Jack got closer. When they had time, they were mostly with the Dinos and took them to the base, while being at work.

But once it backfired, as the Dinos bit through the box, where they were closed. The Dinos went to explore the SGC just during the exact time, when SG-1 was on a mission. Jack and Rex were exploring the base and they bit into everything that stood in their way, including the cables from all sorts of devices. Eventually, they ended up in Sam’s laboratory and chewed everything they found. When Sam returned, she almost got a heart attack, since her laboratory was torn apart.

"Hi… what a mess you have in here!" Jack said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do and these two are the ones to blame," she showed to the corner, where both Dinosaurs were sleeping.

"Well, so it was the two of them who turned the whole SGC upside down … biting into all the possible cables and papers that rolled within their reach. Well, I see that these two guys got along nicely here," Jack laughed.

"Yeah, well, and we'll have to do something to keep it from happening. Build them a pen… some kind of a run or something," Sam said.

"Yeah ... but we can't let them mess around here at the base, otherwise Hammond would probably get angry and send them back home. Neither you nor I want that to happen," Jack remarked.

"Well, we have to work it out somehow, that’s for sure," Sam said, watching the two Dinos lounging around and acting like they didn't do anything.

In the end, it turned out pretty good. In the garden of Jack's house they built one big pen with a very thick mesh so that the Dinos would not bite it through with their beaks. Sam and Jack were happy to keep them, as the Dinos became their pets. No one in the SGC had ever said a word about them being dangerous. Yes, something could happen, but if they are careful enough, everything would be fine. The little Dinos have returned to the world of their ancestors, but fortunately the two of them didn’t have to face the same fate as their relatives.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I will be happy for any feedback. 🙏😀


End file.
